What if i wanted to break
by Anna BadFairy
Summary: - Я уже знаю вопрос. И ответ на него... правда в том, что я никогда не любила тебя. Всегда был лишь Стефан  . Что пережил Деймон в этот момент?


**Название: **What if i wanted to break  
**Автор:** Anna Shine  
**Рейтинг**: G  
**Размер:** мини  
**Описание: **« - Я уже знаю вопрос. И ответ на него... правда в том, что я никогда не любила тебя. Всегда был лишь Стефан» . Что пережил Деймон в этот момент?  
**От автора:** Этот момент из первый серии не смог оставить меня равнодушой, особенно при моей любви к Деймону. Столько боли...я просто не могла оставить идею попробовать описать его чувства.

* * *

_Что, если бы я решил сломаться, _  
_Расхохотавшись тебе в лицо, _  
_Что бы ты сделала тогда? _  
_Что, если бы я упал наземь, _  
_Не в состоянии больше этого вынести, _  
_Что бы ты сделала тогда? _  
_Что, если бы я решил драться, _  
_Умолять до скончания жизни, _  
_Что бы ты сделала тогда? _  
_Ну давай же, сломай меня, _  
_Закопай, погреби._

_30 seconds to mars - The Kill _

_«- Я уже знаю вопрос. И ответ на него... правда в том, что я никогда не любила тебя. Всегда был лишь Стефан»_

Ее слова раз за разом громким эхом звучали в твоей голове. Ты не мог больше ни о чем думать, и не пытался. Вся жизнь в одночасье потеряла свой смысл. Посвятить всю свою вампирскую жизнь спасению единственной девушки, которую ты любил и узнать, что ее никогда и не требовалось спасать, что она просто избегала тебя. Это можно пережить, потому что в глубине души теплится надежда, надежда непонятно на что. Но она была, и благодаря ней ты жил. Ненависть к брату давала тебе силы бороться, а надежда согревала темными одинокими ночами. И это было всей твоей жизнью. Смыслом существования.

Всего несколько простых слов, взамен так горячо желаемых, и твой мир превратился в руины. Холодное сердце, которое, казалось, уже давно стало бесчувственным, напомнило о себе, разрываясь на части в груди. Столько лет потрачено в пустую, столько слов брошено на ветер, столько жизней отнято, столько слез пролито... и сейчас, смотря в ее темные, как ночь глаза, которые поработили тебя на веки, ты понимаешь - вот оно, отраженье ее темной души. На сквозь прогнившей, не способной на сострадание и доброту. Не способной на любовь. Кетрин. Ее любовь всегда была такой же извращенной, как и она сама. Ты понимаешь это, ты видишь это в ее глазах. Ты слышишь ее голос, говорящий, что она никогда не любила тебя.

Последнее прикосновение ее нежных пальцев, последний взгляд. Ты надеешься, что это все какая-то ее очередная шутка. Что она сейчас улыбнется и прильнет к тебе страстным поцелуем полным любви. Но кажется, твоим мечтам никогда не суждено сбываться. Она разворачивается и медленно выходит из комнаты. А ты остаешься один на один со своим разбитым сердцем. Сломленный человек. Ты смотришь в пустоту, где еще секунду назад стояла ОНА. Ты до сих пор чувствуешь ее прикосновения на своей коже. Ее ароматом пропитан воздух... Но это больше не имеет смысла. В твоей голове до сих пор разносится гул ее слов.

Ты всегда хотел быть сильным, скрывал ото всех свои чувства, свою боль. Никто не должен был знать, что Деймон Сальваторе способен чувствовать. В этом и заключается главная проблема. Сильные люди ломаются тихо. Никто вокруг не слышит, с каким грохотом несется по венам твоя кровь, отдавая бешеным стуком в ушах. Никто не слышит твоих криков, хотя внутри себя ты воешь, словно подбитое животное. В пустой комнате раздается лишь тиканье часов и твое прерывистое дыхание. Это конец.

Единственное желание - забыться. Стереть из памяти слова Кетрин. Ее образ. Стереть ее. Стакан за стаканом ты вливаешь в себя крепкий виски, не думая о последствиях. Ты лишь хочешь притупить боль, разрывающую тебя изнутри. Ты не помнишь, как оказался в комнате Елены. Казалось, ты лишь успел подумать, что она должна понять тебя. Она единственная, кто может помочь, излечить тебя. Она единственная, кому ты не безразличен. Снова надежда. Боже, Деймон. Жизнь не учит тебя ничему. Ты просто хочешь, чтобы тебя любили. Тебе страшно, страшно от мысли, что ты не заслуживаешь ничьей любви. Жалкое никчемное существо без права на жизнь. Без права на любовь.

Впервые ты прикасаешься к Елене, теперь ты знаешь, что это она. Ее кожа нежнее и теплее кожи Кетрин. Опять мысли о ней, ты прогоняешь их, целуя Елену. Даже чувствуя ее сопротивление, понимая глубоко внутри, что ты будешь жалеть о том, что делаешь, ты не можешь остановиться. И снова эти слова.

- Я люблю Стефана.

_«Почему! Почему всегда он! Чем он лучше меня? Почему я не заслуживаю твоей любви, Елена»_ - крик отчаяния рвется наружу. Но Деймон никогда не покажет своей слабости

Ты понимаешь, что Елена - не Кетрин. Она никогда не хотела причинить тебе боль. Наоборот, она заботилась о тебя, поддерживала. Но сейчас тебе кажется, что весь мир против тебя. Что Елена-Кетрин, она все хотят уничтожить тебя. Ненависть застилает твой рассудок. Ты не отдаешь отчета тому, что делаешь.

И только видя рыдающую Елену, которая прижимает к груди мертвого брата, ты начинаешь понимать, что натворил.

Тебе не исправить этого, как бы ты не старался. Она никогда не простит тебя. Ты разрушил все, что у тебя оставалось. Свою последнюю надежду.

Теперь, когда к боли прибавилось еще и чувство вины, ты понимаешь, чего хочешь больше всего на свете - умереть. Это действительно конец.

_«Деймон Сальваторе не заслуживает любви...»_ - проносится последняя связная мысль в твоем сознание, а в глазах отражаются языки пламени.


End file.
